The Truth
by Orihime2233
Summary: Tayuya has to chose between Sasuke and Sakon. What happens when she choses the wrong one?


**The Truth by: Libby Fortin**

It's a peaceful day in The Leaf Village. The sun is shining brightly over the houses, shops, and restaurants. I am walking down the dirt road when I hear someone calling my name.

"Hey, Tay." It was Sakon. He is wearing a black shirt with jeans, and his silver hair is in a ponytail. He's the town bad boy. I've even heard he was in jail. I remember when I first saw him.

I had just arrived in the village and went to the Leaf Club with my best friend TenTen. The Leaf Club is a teen club where all high school students go every Friday night. It was loud and people were either dancing or just standing around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a silver- haired punk fighting the bartender. People were chanting things. All I could hear were the words, "Fight, fight. Fight," and "Go Sakon!" He was hitting the bartender in the gut repeatedly. I had to leave the club, because it reminded me of when my dad used to beat my mom and me up, just because he could. You see my dad was an alcoholic.

Sasuke is walking next to Sakon. They are always hanging out together since Sasuke helped Sakon get out of jail. He is wearing a blue shirt with shorts; his short black hair is spiked up in the back. He is the town's all-around good guy. Just yesterday I saw him buying ice cream for a little girl and playing hide- and- go seek with her. You never would see Sakon doing that for someone.

I have been trying to decide for weeks on who I can trust the most. See, I like them both, but Sasuke is sweet, caring, and safe and every time I'm around him I feel safe, while Sakon is sarcastic, and sweet, but totally bad and always getting into fights that Sasuke has to break up. Every time I'm around him I'm so nervous, because I never know what I'm going to do. Even though it has taken me weeks, I have decided on Sasuke, since he is cute and I'm not scared of him. I think I have always known it was him, but when I saw him help that old lady with her groceries yesterday, well, that's when I knew for sure. Sakon is too bad and I could never trust him with my whole heart and soul.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakon what's up?" I ask.

"Nothing," they say.

"Hey, Sasuke want to go to the Valentine's Day party with me tonight?" I ask, trying to sound brave. I'm so nervous. This is the first time I have ever asked someone out.

"Sure." He smiles at me. This just made my day. I'm going home so I can make myself look beautiful.

I'm waiting at my house for Sasuke now. I see a rain cloud which is a bad omen. He was supposed to be here an hour ago. I spent an hour on my hair, tried on a lot of dresses, and had TenTen come over and do my make-up. I decided to be wear a short red dress, and my hair is up and curly. I'm sitting outside when I hear a girl laughing on the road near my house.

"Sasuke, you are so funny; she actually thought you would take her to the party," the girl says. I hear thunder.

"I know, right?" he laughs. The thunder is getting louder, but I can still hear my heat breaking. They are talking about me. I can't help it; I'm going to cry. I can't believe that the first time I ask someone out he does this to me. I can't breathe. I have to get out of here!

I have no idea where I am running. I'm so mad and upset at Sasuke right now that I don't want to see anyone. Suddenly I feel strong arms around me. It's Sakon. It's raining really hard now. I really don't want to talk to him, but I can't be rude either.

"What's wrong?" he asks with concern. I tell him the whole story.

"Oh Tay, I'm so sorry. I've liked you for so long and I never want to see you hurt," he says. I hardly believe that. He only cares about himself. He pauses.

"What? It looks like you want to say something," he says.

"Well, it's just that I always thought you were a bad boy. I mean the first time I saw you, you were beating up a bartender. What do you care if I'm hurting are not!" I say. He shrugged.

"It really wasn't what it looked like." He said nonchalantly, just shrugging it off.

"Yeah right, this whole nice act is not working. You're probably just doing this to get some and have a laugh with your friends." I yell at him. I see the shocked the hurt expression on his face. I turn and run away. He is calling my name, but I don't care. I'm just so angry.

TenTen is running up to me. I can still see Sakon's face in my head. I was so mean to him, but I was mad and I have a right to be upset, so I should not feel guilty. If that is so, why do I feel this way? It's raining and I'm soaked.

"Tay, did you hear about Sakon? He's leaving the village," she yells.

"So, what of it?" I say.

"For one thing, he always plans the annual charity fight night, and he is the only one who will read to the children with disabilities. He also goes to the hospitals and schools to talk to kids, " she says. I am shocked.

"What!" I yell.

"Yeah, you remember you saw the fight for children with disabilities last year. See, that one was really important to him, because his sister Ann had Asperger's and she was killed," she says. Oh no, I was wrong about him.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"At the bridge,"

I run to the bridge. Sakon is standing there all alone. His bags are with him. Oh, thank god, he has not left yet. It looks like he is thinking about staying. I walk up to him slowly and tap his shoulder. He turns around.

"Sakon, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I heard about your sister and I'm sorry. You see, when I told you about the fight, I was thinking you were like my dad that you were really abusive." I say in a rush.

"Tay, I would never hurt you," he smiles sadly at me.

"You can trust me, and yeah I miss my sister. She was sweet, but they thought since she had a disability they could kill her, because she wasn't perfect and they could not have that," he says. He is crying; I can't believe it. I hug him.

"I'm so sorry, but who are they?" I ask.

"The leaders of the village. They think that they are so perfect, because they had nothing wrong with them and they came from rich families." he says. I have to take Sakon's mind off this somehow.

"Why don't we go to the party to get your mind off this," I suggest.

"Actually, I like it here with you." So, we stay there and I know that he is the one for me. Then, he leans down and gives me my first kiss.


End file.
